Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! in New York City (1993/1994-1997, SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Go Places with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in Feburary 15, 1995. Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids on a trip to places like the jungle, the land of ice and snow, the beach, the horse ranch, the pizza place, and the circus. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Carlos *Jason *Julie *Tosha *Michael *Amy *Luci *Adam Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day! #The Land of Make-Believe #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Riding in the Car #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! #Ten Little Penguins/Ten Little Polar Bears #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Mister Snowman #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail) #That's What An Island Is #Mister Sun #We Like Rocks #Swimming. Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream #The Wheels on the Bus #B.J's Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #Turkey In the Straw Version #Hey, Look at Me, I Can Fly #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Down By the Station #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Popcorn Song #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #The Exercise Song #Our Friend Michael Had a Band Our Friend Barney Had a Band #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Though it's an early Season 3 home video, they used the Season 3 intro with the Barney Theme Song music from the Season 2 intro, and they used some of the clips from this episode. And the rainbow scene (from Season 1-2) is used at the end, and the Season 2 title screen is used with it saying "Travel the Earth with Barney." *This home video was filmed in August 23, 1994 to August 29, 1994. *First home video to have clips from an episode during the intro. The next would be "Barney's Fun & Games". *At the Season 3 silhouette, the words read "Barney Home Video". That viarant can be also used for early Season 4 videos. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Be A Firefighter". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in the "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing" album. *The arrangments for the background music used in this video were also heard in Barney's Adventure Bus". *The version of I Love You is the same from the "Run, Jump, Skip and Album" album, Along with the vocals from that album. *The musical arrangements for It's a Beautiful Day, The Elephant Song, Castles So High, Make the Dough and Nothing Beats a Pizza were also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The musical arrangements for The Airplane Song, and Mister Sun were also heard in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The musical arrangements for "I'd Love to Sail", "The Wheels on the Bus", "Hey, Look At Me! I Can Fly!", "Down by the Station" were also heard in "Round and Round We Go". *During a scene where Michael arrives to the school playground, *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Michael is playing his soccer ball while playing a game of catch, Michael's soccer ball accidentally hits the Barney doll's head, and it didn't hurt before coming to life. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive from the gate door and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Sense-Sational Day", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *The same Michael's voice was used in "Having Tens of Fun!". *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Ship Ahoy!". *Jason wears the same clothes from "Gone Fishing!". *Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes from "If The Shoe Fits...". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Room For Everyone". *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *Amy wears a different hair-style (braided) and different clothes (blue short-sleved shirt and blue pants) *Luci wears the same hair-style and clothes from "The Exercise Circus!". *Adam wears different clothes (a green short-sleved shirt and grey pants) *When Carlos says "Barney!", Carlos's "Barney" sound clip is taken from "Sense-Sational Day". *When Jason says "Barney!", Jason's "Barney" sound clip is taken from "Barney's Talent Show". *When Julie says "Barney!", Julie's "Barney" sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter". *When Tosha says "Barney!", Tosha's "Barney" sound clip is taken from "Room For Everyone". *When Michael says "Barney!", Michael's "Barney" sound clip is the same as Kim's "Barney" sound clip from "Is Everybody Happy?", except it was pitched down to -7 and mixed with Michael's Season 2 voice. *The rest have their own "Barney" sound clips. *This is another time Michael falls or lays down. This time, After the song Skating, Skating, He ice skates too fast, and falls on the icy ground. *During a scene where Michael is ice skating too fast, and falls on the ice ground, when he says "Whoa!", the sound clip is BJ's "Woah!" (from Sense-Sational Day, when Barney takes a bit of the roombaganaber), except it was pitched down to -3. *When BJ says "Whoa!" as he sleds down the snowy hill too fast and falls to the snowy ground, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *During a scene where BJ is sledding down the snowy hill too fast, and falls to snowy ground, *When BJ says "Whoa!" as he slips on a toy truck and falls on a sandcastle, the sound clip is SpongeBob's sound clip from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *During a scene where BJ slips on a toy truck and falls on the sandcastle, *Though after BJ slips on a toy truck and falls on the sandcastle, he has a big scrape on his tail. Then, Barney gives a big bandage on BJ's tail to make it all better. *This is the first time BJ hurts himself. This time, he hurts his tail because he has a big boo boo on it. *When Barney says Beep, Beep while he's driving the big city bus, The sound clip taken from Playing It Safe", except it was mixed with Barney's 1995 voice. *This is also the first time BJ stucks. This time, when they are at the pizza place, his head got stuck on the pizza dough after he throws the pizza dough in the air *During a scene where BJ's head gets stuck in the pizza dough, *When BJ screams with anger because the pizza dough is stuck on his head, his angry screams are the same as SpongeBob's screams from "I Had An Accident" (when a piece of paper flies into SpongeBob's face). *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Time Lapse uses the scene of Michael is ice skating too fast, and falls down on the icy ground. Also, BJ is sledding down the snowy hill too fast, and falls down on the snowy ground. During the sand scene, BJ slips on a toy truck, and falls on a sandcastle that someone had made allready. During the horse race scene, the kids are riding horses in a horse race. Also, Carlos is riding in a circus unicycle too fast, and falls on the circus stage. *When BJ, Baby Bop and the kids start to build a sand castle and BJ says "Here we go!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *This is also another time Barney sits down. This time, He sits when he's flying the airplane, He sits When he's driving the car, He sits when he's the big city bus, He sits down When he's flying the hot air balloon, and He sits down when he's driving the train. *When the kids leave the playgrpund after they say goodbye to Barney, And Then, the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when the kids say "bye" to Barney, Kristen tells Barney that he is the best bus driver they ever had, kisses him and leaves. And then, the Barney doll winks at the end) is used. Quotes Quote 1: *Michael: (as he walks to the playground with his soccer clothes and ball, when he sees the other kids running towards them and they stop) Whoa, guys! What's the big rush?! *Julie: Sorry, Michael. We're just playing together. *Michael: Oh. *Carlos: What are you doing? *Michael: I am gonna play a game of catch. *Luci: That's great. *(Michael plays a game a catch and throws his soccer ball at the Barney doll. When he comes to life, it didn't hurt) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Michael, what are you doing with your soccer clothes? *Michael: I was playing a game a catch, threw my soccer ball at you by accident. It was an accident. *Barney: Oh, that's okay, Michael. *Adam: I wish we can go on a field trip to places. Quote 2: *Michael: BJ, I love animals. *BJ: Me too, Michael *(we hear Julie's tiger roaring and she pops up) *BJ and Michael: WHOA! *Julie: (giggles) That's me! Pretending to be a tiger. *BJ: Oh, you're right, Julie. Quote 3: *Luci: Oh, Look Barney. We are on the ice skating ground. *Barney: It sure is, Luci. *Baby Bop: And our feet are getting slippey. *BJ: And we have to wear our ice skates to put on our feet for we can go ice skating. Right Barney? *Barney: Right BJ! magic to put ice skates on Barney's feet, ice skates on Baby Bop's feet, ice skates on BJ's feet, ice skates on Carlos's feet, ice skates on Jason's feet, ice skates on Julie's feet, ice skates on Tosha's feet, ice skates on Michael's feet, ice skates on Amy's feet, ice skates on Luci's feet, and ice skates on Adam's feet *Barney: We got our ice skates on our feet, and we are ready to ice skate. Here we go! *(they get to the ice skating pond) *Barney: Everyone, I am not going to fall down. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: All right. Quote 4: *Tosha: the song Skating, Skating Wow, Barney! you did how you ice skate. *Barney: Thanks, Tosha. I tried and I did not fall down anymore. *Kids: Yeah! *Michael: Hey, look at me guys. I'm ice skating some more. (ice skates too fast) Whoooaaaaa!! *Barney: Oh, Michael!! *Michael: WHOA! (falls on the ice ground filled with snow as a loud crash is heard) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Ooh. (Barney rushes over to him) *Barney: Goodness gracious! Are you okay? *Michael: (as Barney helps him up) I'm fine. I was ice skating too fast, slipped on a ice rink and fell down. But, my bottom didn't hurt anymore. *Barney: Good, Michael. Quote 5: *BJ: (after the song Sledding, Sledding) Look at me, I'm sledding fast! *Barney: Oh, BJ! Watch out!! *BJ: Whoooaaaaa! (crashes into the snowy ground) Owch! *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh! (Barney rushes over to him) *Barney: Are you all right, BJ? *BJ: Yes. (pulls himself up) I was covered in snow. (shakes the snow off him) Luckly, it didn't hurt. Quote 6: *(we see Barney and the kids going to a sailing boat) *Barney: Here's a boat we can sail. *BJ: Where can we go? *Barney: To the beach. *Luci: A beach?! Wow! *Carlos: We can go to the beach, Luci. *Luci: Right, Carlos. *Barney: Let's go to the boat. *BJ: Yeah. *Barney: And then, here we go! (starts the sailing boat and music starts for Sailing, Sailing) Quote 7: *Barney: We gotta go swimming in the water. *BJ: We should will, but we don't have swimming diver clothes. *Barney: Maybe if we use your imaginations. (uses magic and swimming diver clothes appear) *Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: Wow! *Barney: And then, here we go! (everyone jumps into the water and music starts for Swimming, Swimming) Quote 8: *BJ: Here, I'll walk over the water and feel it. (slips on a toy truck) Woaah! *Barney: Oh, BJ! watch out for that sand! *BJ: WHOA! (falls and lands on a sand castle as a loud crash is heard) *(Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids rush over to check on BJ) *BJ: (moaning) Oh, yi-yi-yi! *Barney: Let me help you, BJ. (helps BJ up) Oh no! *BJ: I'm fine, but my tail hurts a little bit. (shakes his tail, but it hurts a bit) Ow, ow, ow. I fell on a sand castle and hurt my tail a little bit. Can you help me, Barney. *Barney: (looks at BJ's big scrape) BJ, your tail looks sore a little bit. I'll help you with this big bandage. *BJ: Yeah. (Barney puts a big bandage on BJ's hurt tail) *Barney: There, all better. *BJ: Yes, Barney. Luci, I promised to be careful. *Luci: You are right, BJ. *Barney: Let's rebuild the sandcastle. *BJ: All right. (music starts for Castles So High as he, Baby Bop and the kids start to build a sand-castle) Here we go! Quote 9: *Barney: (as he, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids arrive to see a bus) Here's a big city bus. *BJ: A big city bus? I love to get on this bus. *Julie: Me too. *Barney: Use your imaginations and I'll be a bus driver. (they use their imaginations and Barney uses magic and wears City Bus Driver's Hat, City Bus Driver's Jacket, and City Bus Driver's Shoes) *Michael: This is neat. *Amy: It sure is. *Jason: Were can we go? *Barney: To a horse ranch. *Baby Bop: Yeah! Woo hoo! *BJ: Right, Sissy. *Luci: I love to go to a horse ranch. *Adam: Me too. *Carlos: Me either. *Barney: Let's get on the bus. (he, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids get on the bus. Barney sits down, and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids get their seatbelts on) *Barney: Are your seatbelts bucked in? *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Yeah. *Barney: Right, then here we go! (Barney starts the bus as the music starts for The Wheels on the Bus) Beep beep! Quote 10: *Barney: On your mark, get set, and go! (the kids start the horse race, as Barney, BJ and Baby Bop watch. Then, the kids race around BJ, making him dizzy, as the kids laugh) *BJ: Whoa! (giggles) Those horses make me dizzy. (the kids race by Barney, BJ and Baby Bop) *Barney: Which winner would be first. (the kids race by Barney, BJ and Baby Bop again) *Baby Bop: Wow! This is amazing! *Barney: And here comes the winner...Carlos! Good job, Carlos! Quote 11: *BJ: (after the song "Make the Dough") We're ready to flip the pizza dough! (throws the pizza in the air, but it falls down to his head and gets stuck, and gets angry screams] Aaaaaaah! Aw. yi-yi-yi!! The pizza dough is stuck on my head! Get it off of me!!, Barney! *Barney: he hears BJ's angry screams Don't worry, BJ! I'll help you! *BJ: It's stuck on my head!! Help! Help! *Baby Bop: Don't cry, BJ! *BJ: But, I'm not crying, because I'm trying to get the pizza dough out of my head! *Barney: Well, Just hold your breath. And I'll pull it one more time. Are you ready? 1, 2, 3, pull! the pizza dough out of BJ's head) *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You welcome, BJ. We can flip it right now and put things on it. *BJ: Yeah. *Luci: We can do that. *Michael: We sure will. *Carlos: That will be a busy time. *Barney: It sure is, Carlos. Quote 12: *Barney: [after the song The Exercise Song that circus exercise was super dee duper! *Kids: It sure is. *Carlos: Look at me, I'm riding on the circus unicycle! (sees that what has happened) Uh oh. (rides on the circus unicycle too fast) Woaaah! *Luci: Look out, Carlos! You're gonna fall! *Carlos: WHOOOAAAA! (falls on the circus stage) *BJ: Oh my. *Barney: Carlos! Are you all right?! *Carlos: I'm fine, Barney. I just rode the circus unicycle and fell on the circus stage. But that didn't hurt. *Barney: Good, Carlos.